In-game tools and console commands
Using the OTG world creation GUI 1.12.2 v7 and above: For OTG 1.12.2 v7 and above worlds and dimensions can be created, edited and deleted using the world creation GUI. Press "O" to open the GUI in-game. Creating/editing/deleting dimensions is also possible during the game, no server restarts are required. Preset selection screen A preset is a world in the mods/openterraingenerator/worlds directory and contains all the information for the terrain generator, such as biomes, plants/trees, ores, custom structures, etc. When creating a new OTG world, select a preset to use for the overworld, you can then customise its dimensions in the dimension settings menu and create your world. If you'd like to use a vanilla overworld, create one using the vanilla world creation UI and use the OTG world creation UI ingame to add OTG dimensions. Additional information A preset can either be copied in manually or automatically installed via an OTG worldpacker mod such as Biome Bundle or any of the OTG presets published on CurseForge by Team OTG. For 1.12.2 v7, the restriction that world names must match preset names has been lifted, so it is possible to create multiple worlds (though not dimensions) using the same preset. Biome id's and world specific settings (dimension settings) are saved to a config in each world's world save folder. If a preset is packaged in a worldpacker jar (like biome bundle, void, flatlands, skylands etc) then the mod image, version, credits, url and description are shown. The WorldPackerModName setting in the worldconfig must be set to worldpacker mod's modname for this to work. If there is no worldpacker jar then the menu shows the otg logo and the author + description from the worldconfig. Create / manage dimensions screen The dimensions screen allows you to customise the overworld and dimensions. Overworld and dimensions each have their own world settings, game rules and advanced settings. When ingame, the pre-generator can also be controlled and viewed here for each dimension. When creating/deleting dimensions please note: * Only one dimension can be created per OTG preset. * Ingame, dimensions must be unloaded before they can be deleted. Unloading happens automatically after a while when no players are in a dimension and there is no activity keeping the dimension loaded. * Some presets like Biome Bundle have optional dimensions that are added by default when creating a new world, if the presets are installed. Settings: World settings: * Preset: The OTG world dir being used * Seed * GameType: Only configurable on the overworld atm, inherited by dimensions * Bonus chest: Only configurable on the overworld atm, inherited by dimensions * Allow cheats: Only configurable on the overworld atm, inherited by dimensions OTG Settings * Pregenerator radius: Radius in chunks, pregenerator uses a square area. * World border radius: Radius in chunks, world border uses a square area. * Portal materials: A list of materials, for instance: STONE, DIAMOND_BLOCK. A portal made of these materials will teleport the player to this world. Portals can only be created in overworld and OTG dimensions, so not from nether/end or modded dimensions. Game rules tab Accessible via a button at the bottom of the main tab, the following game rules can be configured per dimension: * CommandBlockOutput * DisableElytraMovementCheck * DoDaylightCycle * DoEntityDrops * DoFireTick * DoLimitedCrafting * DoMobLoot * DoMobSpawning * DoTileDrops * DoWeatherCycle * GameLoopFunction * KeepInventory * LogAdminCommands * MaxCommandChainLength * MaxEntityCramming * MobGriefing * NaturalRegeneration * RandomTickSpeed * ReducedDebugInfo * SendCommandFeedback * ShowDeathMessages * SpawnRadius * SpectatorsGenerateChunk * Note: The console command /gamerules only affects the overworld, so this GUI is the only way to configure game rules for dimensions. Advanced settings tab Accessible via a button at the bottom of the main menu tab, the following settings can be configured per dimension: Blocks * PlayersCanBreakBlocks * PlayersCanPlaceBlocks * ExplosionsCanBreakBlocks Spawning * CanRespawnHere * RespawnDimension * SpawnPointSet * SpawnPointX * SpawnPointY * SpawnPointZ * TeleportToSpawnOnly: All players using a portal to access this dimension are teleported to a portal at spawn. * WelcomeMessage * DepartMessage * ItemsToAddOnJoinDimension: A list of items, similar to minecraft's give command. * ItemsToAddOnLeaveDimension: A list of items, similar to minecraft's give command. * ItemsToAddOnRespawn: A list of items, similar to minecraft's give command. * ItemsToRemoveOnJoinDimension: A list of items, similar to minecraft's give command. * ItemsToRemoveOnLeaveDimension: A list of items, similar to minecraft's give command. Lighting * HasSkyLight: Toggles light from sun/moon * AlwaysNight: The sun never comes up. * IsSkyColored: Toggle sky color for biomes(?). Weather and fog * CanDoLightning * CanDoRainSnowIce * CloudHeight * DoesXZShowFog: Used for the perma-fog in skylands * FogColorBlue * FogColorGreen * FogColorRed * UseCustomFogColor * VoidFogYFactor: At which height does void fog start. Miscellaneous * CanUnload: Can this dimension be unloaded when no player is in it. * IsSurfaceWorld: Set to false for nether and end, affects clock, compass, clouds, sky, sleeping, pig zombies spawning out of portals(?). * DoesWaterVaporize: Does water vaporize when placed like in the nether. * GravityFactor: Gravity! Affects players, mobs, thrown objects, projectiles, falling objects etc. * MovementFactor: One block in this dimension is how many in the overworld, 8 for nether. * ShouldMapSpin: Should the compass spin in this dimension. Dimension above / below * DimensionAbove: Name of an OTG preset (e.g VanillaVistas, Skylands, custom preset, etc). * DimensionAboveHeight: Height past which a player is the sent to the DimensionAbove dimension. * DimensionBelow: Same as DimensionAbove. * DimensionBelowHeight: Depth past which a player is sent to the DimensionBelow dimension. Pre 1.12.2 v7: OTG adds a new in game UI allowing simpler single player world creation and multiple worlds with the same preset: World settings (top right): A list of installed presets with delete (X) buttons (this deletes the world preset, not the world, be careful!) as well as scroll (< & >) buttons to allow world creation using any installed preset at any time. Clone: '''Clone the selected world preset and rename it (for generating multiple worlds with the same preset) '''New: Create a new set of 'default' config files in the /OpenTerrainGenerator/worlds folder World Name: The name of the preset you have selected from the right hand menu. Pre-generator radius: Initialise the map pre-generator at world start (see below for more details) World border radius: 'Set the world border radius '''Using the map pre-generator ' OTG contains a built in map pre-generator which allows you to generate chunks in a radius around spawn, eliminating world generation related lag. It's recommended that you pre-generate while not actively playing as running the pregenerator is intensive especially at high speeds (check OTG.ini for speed settings). For 1.12.2 v7 and above, the ingame UI can be used to set the pre-generator radius for each dimension. Alternatively you can: '''Single Player: Type /otg pregen x into chat (where x is the radius in chunks around spawn you want to pregenerate). If you want to stop the command use the same command again with 0 radius, to resume repeat the command again with your desired radius. Multiplayer: '''Type the same as above into the server console without the / '''Console Commands Tips: * Generate a set of default world configs and check out OpenTerrainGenerator.ini and each world's WorldConfig.ini, comments and explanations of each setting are contained within the files. * When using the pre-generator in single player open the chat window so you can background MC without pausing the game.